


What Really happens when Reigisa studies

by CreativeDestruction



Category: Free!
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Studying, Swimming Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was simply a 2 am fic I wrote becausr usally Reigisa is adorable and Fluff and I JUST LOVE THEM SO MUCH. So I thought that this might happen when Nagisa comes over and studies or something at Rei's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really happens when Reigisa studies

**Author's Note:**

> Regisa is so Totally CANON and OTP so this was just in order, I will probably make one for Makoharu too, just cuz I ship that two

2 am fanfiction

Lately Rei had a strange gut feeling and still didn't know why, maybe it was that voice that other found annoying yet Rei found it unique and beautiful with his bouncey personality. 

Rei flushed as he realized who he was thinking about on the walk home after practice with Nagisa himself. He could just see Nagisa practically jumping along the stairs of his house and through the door, where his mother offered snacks, which they gladly accepted, and made their way up to Rei’s room.

After hours of trying to make Nagisa read, Rei gave up and realized that Nagisa had other plans.

“Nagisa-Kun, might I ask what you expect to learn from this?” Rei motioned to Nagisa array of drawings and labels

“This is boring Rei-Chan!” Nagisa whined 

“But you have to learn it Nagisa-Kun.” Rei urged and set a paper in front of Nagisa 

“I don't want to Rei.” Nagisa smiled his adorable smile and practically begged Rei to stop studying, and so he did. Rei packed up the books and put them in his bookbag because nobody could refuse the adorable blonde, or at least he hoped it wasn’t only himself. 

Then looked over a Nagisa who sat wide eyed in the second chair at the desk as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

“Really!?” Nagisa jumped up a through his arms around Rei who reluctantly tried to hug back, but there was that strange feeling again and his heart started to pound.

“What's wrong Rei-Chan?” Nagisa jumped back and notice the red tint on Rei's face, Nagisa just giggled and turned out the room in which Rei scrambled after him down the stairs.

“What are you doing Nagisa-Kun?” Rei asked 

“I'm Bored Rei-Chan” and opened the fridge to search for a snack

“But we just ate.” Rei added and remember before his mom left she fed them 

“I know! Let's play a game Rei-Chan!” Nagisa jumped again and walked away from the fridge, then sat on the ground by the table and motioned for Rei to sit down next to him.

Nagisa had seen Rei fluster a dozen times already and couldn't help but get his hopes up. 

Then Rei finally sat down “What are we playing?” He asked a mostly confused but delighted that he could be so close to him until he felt himself go red again so he tried to cover his cheeks and make eye contact with Nagisa, because by now Rei had realized that he might actually like Nagisa, and somehow Nagisa noticed and grabbed Rei's hands from his face and set them on his lap again but Rei still didn't want to look toward Nagisa.

It was if they didn't have to speak to know what each were thinking and out of nowhere to Rei’s surprise Nagisa crashed into him carefully locking their lips together, it took Rei a moment to realize what was happening until he to leaned into the kiss. 

Nagisa's hands when straight into Rei's blue hair and Rei had closed his eyes and throw his arms around Nagisa waist pulling the smaller of the two into his lap.

Neither one of them wanted to pull away as but had to for air and unfortunately breaking the kiss. This time Nagisa blushed and Rei started to laugh.

“I think this is better than homework.” He kept smiling until Nagisa did too again

Nagisa nodded and then went to find Rei’s lips again pressing into him like it was normal thing until the larger of the two was in his back with the Blonde on top of him on the floor in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Canon Fluffiness


End file.
